Sonic
Enemies Overview Utopia is a vast world contains hundreds of enemies and obstacles, here is the complete list of nearly 600 enemies to be featured in game. Please DO NOT edit any of these enemies or images unless you are part of Utopia's Dev Team. The enemy images shown are the actual 16-Bit NPCs found in the game itself. Most of these are completely custom and therefore require permission if you wish to use them. NPC sprites that are made by Nintendo are obviously free to use. ''Enemies Old Goomba Koopa Troopa (Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, or Gold) Paratroopa (Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, or Gold) Chargin' Chuck Baseball Boy Flotzo (Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, or Gold) Fire Sumo Kosha Rex Podoboo Boo Dry Bones Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomarang Bro Sledge Bro Sword Knight Amazing Flying Hammer Bro Stingby Hut-Hut Magikoopa Klepto … and many more New Mini-Galoomboid Dry Guy Tribe Pharaoh Rex Spinenut Chuck Fruitbot Crazee Rozee Hydra Guy Frogog Chillldude Alsphere Giant Flamer Giant Rocky Dry Babut Ice Me Roar Mini Dry Bowser Parachute Metool Boomarang Boruum Fire Sledge Bro. Dry Sledge Bro. Shadow Kosha Banana Bro. Rebound Bro. Rock Bro. Mario & Luigi Mechaniloids'' Yetches Mini Marios(toy) Shy Guy Cry Guy Pie Guy Big Shy Guy Biteranha Tentacruel Cow's Pengelid Tweeter Ninji Beezo Phanto Harry Hedgehog Toss Monkey Driller Koopario Gnawty Swooper Bullet Bill Lakitu Brambi the Rhinoceros Starr E. Spiny Paruigi Giraffo Pachydarn '''''Earthquake Jake''' '''Dry Guy''' '''Dry Rex''' '''Dry Chuck''' '''Slammin' Sam''' '''Soccer Son''' '''Football Fatty''' '''Tennis Ted''' '''Golf Guy''' '''Giant Ninji''' '''Darkathyt''' '''Me Roar''' '''Lakithunder''' '''Elecloud''' '''Amazing Flying Boomarang Bro''' '''Amazing Flying Fire Bro''' '''Amazing Flying Sledge Bro''''' Radish Bro Chomp Bro Ice Bro Dry Bro Thride ENEMIES: Goomba- Come on, You know this guy! Koopa Troopa-Ditto. Octoomba-Ditto. Elite Octoomba- Twice as fast as Octoomba and spits two rocks Octoguy- Moving pink Octoomba Drone- Robotic small Megahammer head Pyro Octoomba- spits fire Burn Bills- Fiery Trail Fire Ant- An ant with flamethrowers Fire Bro.- Seen it? I have. Volcannon- shoots lava( can't move though) Hot Wings- flaming pheonix Lavarock- Flies towards you Matchbox- Hits you with flaming fists Topmagma- Flaming Topman Burnball-Same as Lavarock Bunsen- Drone with flamethrowers Hotfoot- walking fireball Big Burn Bit- This should be obvious. Cacti- Flame-throwing cactus Rocket- Drill rocket Cheep-Cheep- The fish guy. Freezite- Little freeze ray with a Santa Hat Echo- Speaker-like enemy Loudspeaker Koopa- An Echo riding on a Koopa UFO- Anyone with a Kirby game has seen this ProtoMini- Small version of Protoman from Megaman series Bullet Bill- Mario-seeking bullet Terrorpin- Thwomp-like spiked ball Thwomp- Large stone creature that can crush you Whomp-Thwomp with arms and legs Buzzbomb Bill-Drops Bob-ombs Bob-omb- Little walking bomb ABILITIES-MARIO Fire Flower-Fire Mario Ice Flower-Ice Mario Electro Flower-Volt Mario Aero Mushroom-Air Mario Tank Mushroom-Tank Mario Poison Flower-Poison Mario Bee Mushroom-Bee Mario Pikmin Seed-Pikmin Mario Chrono Star-Time Mario Dragon Star-Dragon Mario Atomic Mushroom-Atomic Mario Leaf Flower-Leaf Mario Consruction Mushroom-Build Mario Mecha Mushroom-Mecha Mario (post-game) Firoomba Silver Bullet Bill Poisonous Goomba Koopa gold Invisible Goomba Goomba fish Buzzy classic Goomba spider Magnespook Metal Zapdos Metal Articuno Metal Moltres Lava Bubbles Mini Wigglewart Moto Bug Triofright Sol Metal Dewott Mini Rollodillo Spicy Hammer Bro. Eyebat Mega Rexon Goomba Koopa Bandinero Bone Hammer Brother Piranha Plant Pinchones Top Koopa Bob-Omb Heliogon Koopatrol Super Projectile Opressor Eyeodactyl Neon Signs Neon Turtloid Kerrek Mini-Undergrunt DK Rezling Diamond Bro. Goomba Green Koopa Troopa Red Koopa Troopa Heliogon (fanmade) Albino Panzarr-43 (fanmade) Lakitu Spiny Poison Water Bro.(fanmade) Lakitufo Piranha Plant Rex Crazy Elecape (fanmade) Hammer Bro Sand Yanmeda (fanmade) Dry Bones Batcicle (fanmade) Thwomp Boo Grandbow Galoomba (fanmade) Bullet Bill Snake Goopa(fanmade) Snifit Snow Pidgit (fanmade) Bob-Omb Pidgit Yechibit (fanmade) Nameran Moonkuy (fanmade) Panzarr-43 (fanmade) Red Conflago (fanmade) Pokey Snifit Lakitufo King (fanmade) Fire Bro Gray Burriad (fanmade) Gigant Shy Guy (fanmade) Panser Shy Guy Shroob Rex (fanmade) Fly Snifit (fanmade) Gigant Fly Snifit (fanmade) Green Shy Guy Blue Shy Guy Gigant Fly Guy (fanmade) Cyan Azure Shy Guy (fanmade) Electric Red Shy Guy (fanmade) Garnet Shy Guy (fanmade) Cobrat Flurry Garnet Snifit (fanmade) Yomba (fanmade) Honey Griz (fanmade) Phanto Albatoss Bob-omb Lion Guy (Fanmade) Native Guy (fanmade) Boomerang Bro Fiery Jestyu (fanmade) Spade-Powrist (fanmade) Fire Talpagon (fanmade) Gigant Fly Guy (fanmade) Acid Bro (fanmade) Dry Guy (fanmade) Fly Guy Leaf Guy Blue Fly Guy Knight Diaclub (fanmade) Cyan Azure Fly Guy (fanmade) Electric Red Fly Guy (fanmade) Garnet Fly Guy (fanmade) Bee Guy (fanmade) Relic Rex (fanmade) Monty Mole Magnespook (fanmade) Pan Bro (fanmade) Krusha Native Guards (fanmade) Golden Beanie (fanmade) No.000 Victini No.001 Zebture No.002 Mosesokapi No.003 Warrioebre No.004 Pharezard No.005 Reptilgypt No.006 Krocpheroh No.007 Drechimp No.008 Orgenuraca No.009 Kingerhuont No.010 Patrat No.011 Watchog No.012 Toothver No.013 Beavsructin No.014 Purrlion No.015 Liepard No.016 Lillipup No.017 Herdier No.018 Stoutland No.019 Pidove No.020 Tranquill No.021 Unfezant No.022 Gobleaf No.023 Beauteppe No.024 Swardiful No.025 Woobat No.026 Swoobat No.027 Sneek No.028 Pilfur No.029 Syndekit No.030 Oshawott No.031 Dewott No.032 Samurott No.033 Drilbur No.034 Excadrill No.035 Chimglowe No.036 Gloworkey No.037 Stingerill No.038 Pansage No.039 Simisage No.040 Pansear No.041 Simisear No.042 Panpour No.043 Simipour No.044 Munna No.045 Musharna No.046 Blitzle No.047 Zebstrika No.048 Audino No.049 Audinghter No.050 Throh No.051 Sawk No.052 Giglemunk No.053 Hypvoicrel No.054 Cottonee No.055 Whimsicott No.056 Petilil No.057 Lilligant No.058 Lithleoth No.059 Gigaclow No.060 Dolphlare No.061 Blubburn No.062 Eukhay No.063 Arboala No.064 Medalytpus No.065 Spooktive No.066 Clokkrie No.067 Clokknoir No.068 Minccino No.069 Cinccino No.070 Roggenrola No.071 Boldore No.072 Gigalith No.073 Timburr No.074 Gurdurr No.075 Conkeldurr No.076 Tympole No.077 Palpitoad No.078 Seimsitoad No.079 Phanterug No.080 Courgvlier No.081 Monstecrus No.082 Einspider No.083 Scropdelock No.084 Fightenture No.085 Trucencape No.086 Darumaka No.087 Darmanitan No.088 Oddish No.089 Gloom No.090 Vileplume No.091 Bellossomm No.092 Sandile No.093 Krokorok No.094 Krookodile No.095 Voydfce No.096 Snubunny No.097 Snubbull No.098 Granbull No.099 Sewaddle No.100 Swadloon No.101 Leavanny No.102 Venipede No.103 Whirlipede No.104 Scolipede No.105 Comegalaxe No.106 Astrometro No.107 Deerling No.108 Sawsbuck No.109 Maractus No.110 Plusle No.111 Minun No.112 Neutroo No.113 Dwebble No.114 Crustle No.115 Scraggy No.116 Scrafty No.117 Sigilyph No.118 Podespark No.119 Gullotretiv No.120 Yamask No.121 Cofagrigus No.122 Tymlutien No.123 Futnzetor No.124 Wanystrau No.125 Wizardstrau No.126 Bunestrau No.127 Flipotbear No.128 Belligerflip No.129 Flipwaricos No.130 Tirtouga No.131 Carracosta No.132 Archen No.133 Archeops No.134 Trubbish No.135 Garbodor No.136 Peculiurn No.137 Chalistone No.138 Monatom No.139 Polycule No.140 Zorua No.141 Zoroark No.142 Lumpmoose No.143 Intelipiti No.144 Gothita No.145 Gothorita No.146 Gothitelle No.147 Solosis No.148 Duosion No.149 Reuniclus No.150 Ducklett No.151 Swanna No.152 Jungleboy No.153 Oog No.154 Cavehistoric No.155 Zubat No.156 Golbat No.157 Crobat No.158 Blossahero No.159 Blossavilnin No.160 Blossarulr No.161 Warsternio No.162 Pachirisu No.163 Vanillite No.164 Vanillish No.165 Vanilluxe No.166 Chirpchic No.167 Psyduck No.168 Golduck No.169 El Fuerte No.170 Zangeif No.171 Yinyanda No.172 Spacebenda No.173 Uto No.174 Kagoto No.175 Marshmellow No.176 Marshmellow Man No.177 Doughmellow Man No.178 Cornebra No.179 Riolu No.180 Lucario No.181 Tornadus No.182 Thundurus No.183 Landorus No.184 Dunsparce No.185 Garsoul No.186 Hontrash No.187 Scrapnel No.188 Emolga No.189 Racelobs No.190 Lobsiartity No.191 Ghouleth No.192 Infrekdead No.193 Spiritomb No.194 Anctryii No.195 Polutmyte No.196 Brawlper No.197 Filamelt No.198 Volotov No.199 Pichu No.200 Pikachu No.201 Raichu No.202 Joltik No.203 Galvantula No.204 Foongus No.205 Amoonguss No.206 Frillish No.207 Jellicent No.208 Ballampa No.209 Fulqiuem No.210 Soujodore No.211 Lonesomule No.212 Jackentaur No.213 Fistorm No.214 Pulstrike No.215 Givoltpulse No.216 Klobber No.217 Klobbtheif No.218 Klobbking No.219 Ferroseed No.220 Ferrothorn No.221 Choxtle No.222 Frostoze No.223 Pigcetlett No.224 Thundull No.225 Chgelcytesia No.226 Chimercyce No.227 Flintrooge No.228 Marlumbre No.229 Atramentile No.230 Disastrell No.231 Scamper No.232 Klink No.233 Klang No.234 Klinklang No.235 Voltorb No.236 Electrode No.237 Gigimplode No.238 Shuppet No.239 Banette No.240 Daunette No.241 Carfacbul No.242 Tombecat No.243 Pharuff No.244 Gaubug No.245 Damozelle No.246 Splitkone No.247 Netsokami No.248 Combyte No.249 Arcrupt No.250 Chowder No.251 Gourmbear No.252 Weepling No.253 Sorroweed No.254 Willoweep No.255 Predulator No.256 Predsloth No.257 Predusvoir No.258 Tyanmo No.259 Eelectrik No.260 Eelektross No.261 Kaitinfu No.262 Kaitzero No.263 Kaitfistivire No.264 Anbearost No.265 Apepost No.266 Magnonpost No.267 Elgyem No.268 Beheeyem No.269 Atoherify No.270 Bloatick No.271 Sucketto No.272 Eevee No.273 Vaporeon No.274 Jolteon No.275 Flareon No.276 Espeon No.277 Umbreon No.278 Leafeon No.279 Glaceon No.280 Tubrule No.281 Whiscleo No.282 Pharoar No.283 Izefunya No.284 Hautncess No.285 Luvdisc No.286 Alomamola No.287 Litwick No.288 Lampent No.289 Chandelure No.290 Axew No.291 Fraxure No.292 Haxorus No.293 Cubchoo No.294 Beartic No.295 Frozeteel No.296 Glazard No.297 Ferruletice No.298 Cro Marmot No.299 Cro Saberoth No.300 Cro Gismilo No.301 Bluzzard No.302 Viryrm No.303 Glitchyrm No.304 Rufflet No.305 Braviary No.306 Vullaby No.307 Mandibuzz No.308 Virsunoir No.309 Voltzagyre No.310 Bouffalant No.311 Shelmet No.312 Accelgor No.313 Stunfisk No.314 Meinfoo No.315 Meinshao No.316 Mousefantsy No.317 Fantasxgon No.318 Golett No.319 Golurk No.320 Sanpapoul No.321 Concretoul No.322 Bookhelow No.323 Druddigon No.324 Vileparajoues No.325 Bouldon No.326 Stegoster No.327 Stegoxer No.328 Zephdent No.329 Chilwrmat No.330 Cystraking No.331 Taxtoad No.332 Frostoss No.333 Aujusomeice No.334 Virulatinm No.335 Peacgel No.336 Stubbyeti No.337 Tentacool No.338 Tentacruel No.339 Tentacruze No.340 Pawniard No.341 Bisharp No.342 Heatmor No.343 Durant No.344 Larvesta No.345 Volcorona No.346 Gallaxhar No.347 Mojoevjo No.348 Virgladmen No.349 Shilegelend No.350 Chimbasone No.351 Thylacokong No.352 Deino No.353 Zweilous No.354 Hydreigon No.355 Armaggdon No.356 Cobalion No.357 Terrakion No.358 Virizion No.359 Santalos No.360 Reshiram No.361 Zekorm No.362 Kyurem No.363 Beleapinion No.364 Tipewkirune No.365 Crorobetwin No.366 Keldeo No.367 Meloetta No.368 Regigigas No.369 Genesect No.370 Arceus mARIO Shawnigi Toadette Rambi & Luigi Coin Red Coin Power Star 1-Up Mushroom Life Mushroom Penguin Suit Propeller Mushroom Blue Shell Rock Mushroom Monkey Suit Fire Flower Hammer Flower Ice Flower Platypus SuitWorld 1 Mushroom Grassland: A basic grassland with hazards like Big Goombas Grombas & Big Grombas, the boss for this world is IggySlanitoWorld 2 Sparkle Ocean: Mountain World with hazards like Rock Bros, Azure Gordos, Tozan-Jinzou, Armed Roader, Mega Arm Boruum, Azure Monconuts and Crystal Me Roars, the boss of the world is RisenWorld 3 Underground Railroad: Underground world, hazards are Buzzy Goombeetles randomly falling from the ceiling, the boss is Lemmy.World 4 Sakura Village: It is a Water world, hazards include Slime Cheep Cheeps Marine Joes and Azure Bloopers, this boss is Roy.World 5 Sky City: Ice world, hazards are White Spikes(Enemies) throwing Spiked balls at you Plus White Ramrams & White Waldrums. The boss is Ludwig World 6 Jungle Japes: Pipe world, hazards include Cat Bullet Bills Pipe Moonjas Twister Sister and Stalking Pirhana Plants, the boss is Wendy O.World 7 Land Of The Giants: Giant World, hazards like Big Spikes(Enemies) Plus Big Bounders & Big Spear Waddle Dees. attack. The boss is MortonWorld 8 Freezeflame Glacier: Sky world, hazards are Sky Blue Ribbite Plus Sky Blue Blitz Bots & Para-Bros. The boss is AlexWorld 9, Awesome Awesands: Desert World, there are hazards like hazards like Sand Bros, Sand Twister Sister Dune Choppy Bro. Jr s, Fire Bros and Buzzy Beetles, The boss is LarryWorld 10, Koopa Planet: Castle World, there are hazards like Fire Knuckle Joes, Teal Quadroopa Koopas, Flaming Lil'Bonkers, Fireballs and Flaming Cheep Cheeps, the Mini-boss is Bowser Junior, the semi-final boss is Bowser Jr, Kamek, and the Koopalings, the Final boss is Mega Meowser. More New enemies From Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii: Spynum Mechaniloids, Soap JoeBro., Policeguin, and the one on the bottom right is Tomato Goomba. Super Spike, Mini-Rocky Rex Pink Piranha Plantoon, Carpetini, Mini-Glamdozer, Watermelon PlantFire Watermelon PlantIce Watermelon PlantGuts Minion MonkeyQuarry Minion MonkeyDash Minion MonkeyJewel Minion MonkeySkull Minion MonkeyGigavolt Minion MonkeyCape Minion MonkeyMallet Minion MonkeyNinja Minion MonkeyFire Minion MonkeyMecha Minion Monkey Yeti Topi (Non-Japan)Seal Topi (Japan) Hydro Minion Monkey Gemini Minion MonkeyCrystal Minion MonkeyTruffle Minion Monkey Thunder Telly, Titanium Sniper Joe, Titanium Clawdaddy, Goombee, Mega Icy Bro., Lakitufo, Bone Spear Joe, Bone Spear Joe Dancers, Vine Guy, Puncharoo R, Turquoise Sea Koopa, Boxin, Crystal Flower Chuck, Wild Monty Badgermole, Grumbapple, Glow Bug, Hard Rock, Porcu-Blipper, Snoomba, Panser, Pansice, Grizzle, Frost Beriberi, Aztec Swoopers, Petal Plant Chomper, Jupiter Snap-Traps, Cairn, Clawsting, Elite Bandinero, Elite Boomerang Bro., Elite Alsphere, Honey Griz, Wild Spear Guy, Pharaoh Urchin, Moonkuy, Teal Huckit Crab, Dark Blaze Bro.mCockroacher, Red Hammeroo, Bone Serpint, Teal Huckit Elite, Gem Parabeetle, Heavy Gem Parabeetle, Stormtrooper Charlie, Scutterpion, Man-Cheeps, Dark Ninja Bro.,Glue Bro. Clammers, Chargin’ Bull Knights, Hammerdr, Cactus Piranha Galoomba, Battle Snoifits, Monkey Koopa Troopea, Elite Kihunters, Spade Pitchfork, Gingybread, Spade Bandinero, Goleminers, Spade Boomdinero, Titanium Loud Lizard, Titanium Bandinero, Pyro-koopa, Sandstoom, Chunco, Birdy, Palmhopper, Fukuhorn, Biribaree, Handoo, RockadilloTitanium Spade Bandinero, Water Bro And Hydro Bro., Titanium Porings, Spiked Bros., Spade Gingybread, Blue Desert Piranha Galoomba, Baser Bro. U.F.O. Met, Cupfake, Kosha, Sand Tiger Sharkoomba, Chocorose, Tiki Lionfisher, Sledgequake, Scorpitori, Gourmet Galoomba, Huckit Mage, Prince Marbel, Ying Iang (after her defeat), Cliptons, Clipton Leader Clappon, and several allied species such as Poison Guys, Frogles and Scorpis. Magma Kosha, Pink Spiky Piranha Plant, Boulder Jiro, Blue Prickly Piranha Plant,Tyrexes (Bigger, tougher Rexes), Rollons (Spherical enemies that rolls forward), Bouncons (Bouncing counterpart of Rollons), Sailgulls (Seagulls that dresses as sailors), Flowglies (Sunflowers with an ugly face that spit seeds), Spyven (Ravens that wears spy disguise and each hold a secret yet story-important set of items), Frostbites (Icical fox-like creatures with sharp fangs), Donoes (Domino-shaped enemies that tremples if hit by any attacks), Lighteres and Darkeres (Twin orb-shaped enemies that rotates around Slanito or the other players before attempting to strike them), Pintops (Toy top enemies that spins when chasing the players and reflect most projectiles when doing so), Tankolems (Tank-modeled golem that shoots explosive Shellocks), Shellocks (Explosive bullet-shaped shells. Basically the Bullet Bills of Slanito and the Ancient Medal), Weirdons (Evil-looking Birdo expies). Luigi Mechaniloids, Octoboom Boomer, Hog Monkey Koopa Troopa, Ruddy Bro., Jumpbone Joe, Alsphere, Sea Koopa, Sea Monkey Koopa, Caraton, Croakert, Biting Pear Of Salamanca, Swinging Army Mettaur, Wild Sir Slippy , Glam Metal Boo Buddies , Me Roar, Die-ufo, Elite Spynum, Yoshi Troopea and Miner Mole Underwater Gordo Lemmy Wizard Joe Cavedillo Wollballer Inferog Magnector Electro-Aquiranha Aquiranha-Galoomba Football Joe Kasplat Waldrum Spy Guy Frogoodbad Simage Seapoihorson GatoroT Lemmy Mecha Bro. . ShadowlingLAVA - The Star Priest, and flagship character of UMS. I'm not sure if his old helmeted outfit can be done as a second costume, because...yikes. Too long to draw. = (Yellow) Yellow vest, shoes, and cape, accented with an azure shirt, and azure/orange headphones. Stylish. = (Red) Mostly red, but also has a new shirt design. He calls it "Supernova". = (Blue) Very, very blue. His shirt design is called "Falling Stars". = (Green) Green, orange, white. Yep. Oh, and he's wearing a "Three-Star" shirt. = (White) Ahh, very paladin-like. Also, he's wearing the "Light Staramadan" shirt. = (Black) Very gothy...oh, and he has a "Dark Staramadan" shirt. St Star Bomb : Hurls a stardust bomb at an arc. Si Magma Breath : Spits a giant fireball that may petrify its target. Up Stellar Dive : Dives way up in a spiral. Do Barrier : Casts a psychic barrier. Reduces close damage and deflects projectiles. FS Galactic Lava : Becomes a super flying knight. Can lash out strong attacks or fire Star Bombs. DOMINO - She's a good friend of Lava's AND his love interest, so of course I'm including her. She can induce some statuses like sleep and poison with her specials. = (Yellow) Yellow shirt, yellow gloves, yellow scarf, yellow barette. So, this is her yellow palette. = (Red) Workin' up that red-pink combo some. Even the dots on her domino earrings change. = (Blue) Too much blue and nothing else. I suck at making creative blue palettes. = (Green) Ahhh, that's more like it. Verdant and everything. = (White) Domino, too, has a bright white palette. = (Black) Whoa, she looks even gothier than black-palette Lava. St Sleep Pollen : Casts out a cloud of pollen that induces sleeping. Si Poison Gulp : Catches a foe with her tongue, then chews him/her out. Induces poison. Up Climhazzard : Hurls Angelsoul in a spin, then warps to it, crashing down. Do Zanmato : Releases all rage in this giant slash. Stronger as she receives blows. FS Jacko Domino : Becomes a ghostly knight. Attack range is boosted, and drains foes with each hit, also inducing flower. VELVET - Sharpshooter. Think of her as the Samus of DSB, only smaller, faster, and her Arm Cannon has a jet pack in it. = (Green) Traditional green cap. Whatcha think of her spade shirt? = (Red) Looks almost like a regular Toad, eh? = (Blue) Once again, I SUCK at blue palettes. = (Yellow) Very yellow. She could pass off as an 8-bit character this way. = (Purple) ...I swear, she almost looks like a toxic wild mushroom. = (Black) Hmmm, Matrix-y. St Russian Roulette : Charges a beam, then fires. Can be angled. Will be Snowball, Needle, Rocker, or Nova Bomb. Si Drill Rush : Dashes forth with drill. Can be angled up or down. Up Rocket Pack : Ace of Spades sprouts rockets and launches upward. Path can be angled in mid-flight. Do Mortar : Fires a bomb at an arc. FS Hay Fever : Does an incantative dance, summoning spores everywhere. All foes suffer flower, poison, and dizziness. BAHAMUT - I say yes. It took a while to get his growl JUST right...but I think it turned out well. = (White) His coat is white, so the palette is white. = (Red) Made his color scheme redder. And don't laugh at his pink opal there. There's a reason it's not red. = (Blue) Blue...plus white and black. Whoo. Oh, I should've made that diamond into a sapphire... = (Green) There, a more tropical look. Oh, his sleeves read "DRAGON" with a backwards G. = (Yellow) Reminds me of Juicy Fruit gum... = (Black) Oooh, Dark Bahamut! THIS is the one that gets a red gem. St Shockwave : Hurls a shockwave from his sword. Can be done in a combo. Si Dragon Bite : Dashes forth. If he grabs someone, he'll gnaw on his/her throat. Up Impulse : Casts out a burst of light energy, launching up and into a glide. Do Vanish : Disappears, then reappears in a slash. FS Mega Flare : Leaps up and casts down a giant flare of light. When it hits the ground, it explodes in a pillar. VALKYRIE - Pretty...Took a while to get her legs shaped just right and all. She has her tail pierced just to show how tough she is. = (Azure) Yep, lots of azure, along with red, gold, and pink. = (Orange) Actually, she looks quite cute in orange. = (Red) I seem to be more creative with red palettes than I am with blue palettes. = (Blue) ...As this one shows. = (Green) But then again, the green palettes vary more. = (Black) Not as evil-looking as most black palettes, though the wings look fallen... St Magic Card : Fires a random card. Deals a geyser, flower status, electrocution, meteor smash, or explosion. Si Roulette Arrow : Fires 1-4 energy arrows in a fanned-out pattern. Up Swoop : Dives up and around into a glide. Do Rochambeau : Deals a four-step attack consisting of rock (down), paper (up), and/or scissors (side). FS Jinxed Zone : Summons a cursed zone around herself. Statuses include taunting, poison, sleep, low defense, and low power. FENRIR - Cute, though I think I could do the eyes better. Anyways, decided to stick him with that scarf. = (Black) He's got a lot of black on, like a stealthy thief would be at night. Kinda clashes with his fur, though. = (Red) "What ninja would wear bright red?" ...Eh. = (Yellow) Now this is way too bright for a thief...except maybe at lemonade stands. = (Blue) Too blue...Then again, he blends in well with blue buildings. = (Green) Ahhh, camo colors! = (Brown) These colors are those of his father, Remus. World 1 - Peaceful Plains Mini-boss Blue & Red Goomba World 2 - Parched Plateau Mini-boss Piranha Bowser World 3 - Frozen Jungle Mini-boss Brad The Boss Kritter World 4 - Marco Mountain Mini-boss Harry The Sledge Bro. World 5 - Fungus Forest Mini-boss Congorilla World 6 - Nimbus Land Mini-boss Lakithunder World 7 - Snow Summit Mini-boss Victor Frost World 8 - Crystal Caverns Mini-boss Crystalgeist World 9 - Tidal Temples Mini-boss Angliskhan World 10 - Koopa Core Mini-boss Boom-Boom & Pom-Pom =Lion Guy (Fanmade)- HP 10, Attack 2, Defense 0 Chargin' Pinkasaurus - HP 15, Attack 5, Defense 1 Grombas- HP 10, Attack 2, Defense 3 Azure Kritter* - HP 100, Attack 8, Defense 3 Cherry Tomato Bro. - HP 30, Attack 8-10, Defense 4 Kritter- HP 25, Attack 12, Defense 1 Bramboomer - HP 40, Attack 10, Defense 5 Chilly Dino Rhino * - HP 250, Attack 12, Defense 8 Floroomba - HP 55, Attack 14, Defense 2 Buzzer Bro. - HP 65, Attack 12, Defense 5 Shroob Spearman/Shroob Spearman Dancers- HP 50, Attack 11, Defense 9 Bee Guy - HP 65, Attack 16, Defense 3 Mini-Spear Guy * - HP 500, Attack 16-20, Defense 8 Dry Gulch Bones - HP 90, Attack 15, Defense 10 Stumpiranha Walker- HP 80, Attack 18-20, Defense 11 Poacher Joe- HP 130, Attack 11, Defense 15 Chameleon Goomba - HP 50(per segment), Attack 15, Defense 8 Fishbone Chomp* - HP 820, Attack 22, Defense 10 Police Bro. - HP 120, Attack 26, Defense 10 Bullrage Knight - HP 130, Attack ???, Defense 11 Venus Ice Trap* - HP 1500, Attack 20-25, Defense 12 Heracross+ - HP 170, Attack 28-31, Defense 14 Mecha-Scorch-Koopa Icy Unagi and Cryo Grindel Kong - HP 190, Attack 29, Defense 13 Yechibit - HP 170, Attack 30, Defense 16 Bandit Joes* - HP 2200, Attack 32-34, Defense 18 Wooly Galoombaphant - HP 250, Attack 35, Defense 22 Space Fiend (Enemy)- HP 230, Attack 38, Defense 18 Mini- Mega Titan* - HP 2500, Attack 38, Defense 21 Crossbow Jiro= Goomba Giant Goomba Koopa Troopa Flying Koopa Troopa Flying Shy Guy Snifit Cannon Boo Dark Boo Klepto Evil Lakitu Kritter Klapsand Dry Koopa Thwomp Whomp Mic. Bowser Hammer Bro. Boomerang Bro. Fire Bro. Whomp Thwomp SHURIFLAKE Cosmic Clone Parrat Dorky Kong Spiny Pokey Ice Joebro. Buzzy Beetle Piranha Plant Crocowhoosh Ice Bro. Chain Chomp Skeleton Bee Ankiron Cractyl Bob-omb Anuboo Rs (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Dozing Sands) Fire Spiked Goombas (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) Chomp Bro Rs (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) Anuboos (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Dozing Sands) Goombello Rs Pale Green Pestnuts (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Somnom Woods) Rookawns and Majesses (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Wakeport) Spinenut Tanoombas (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) Boom Guy Rs (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) Goombellos Gold Strike Koopeleons (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Location: Pi'illo Castle, Mushrise Park, Dozing Sands, Wakeport, Mount Pajamaja, Driftwood Shore, Somnom Woods and Neo Bowser Castle) Strike Koopeleons (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Location: Dreamy Somnom Woods) Cold Carl Rs (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) Chomp Bros (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) Rookawn RS and Majess RS Dry Guy RS (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) (Location: Wakeport) Hammer Bro Rs (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) Makoops (Location: Dreamy Mushrise Park, Dreamy Dozing Sands, Dreamy Wakeport, Dreamy Mount Pajamaja and Dreamy Driftwood Shore) Spotty Ratties Horned Ant Trooper Rs Makoop Rs (Locaton: Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle) Ice Bro Rs (New Super Mario Bros. Wii/New Super Mario Bros. U) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) Cold Carls (Super Mario 3D Land) (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) Aggmys (Super Mario 3D Land) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) Spear Guy Rs (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) Rookawnes and Majesses Horned Ant Troopers (Location: Dreamy Mushrise Park, Dreamy Dozing Sands, Dreamy Wakeport, Dreamy Mount Pajamaja and Dreamy Driftwood Shore) Spotty Ratty Rs Mini-Limbo Boss Naplock Rs Frost Piranhas Choomba Rs Magik Bro. Rs Chain Chawful Rs Flifits Magifoofas Fawflants Elatom Rs Propunch Rs Unidentified Flyin' Sledge Bros. Nucrash Rs Frost Piranha Serpent Rs Neuton Rs Parton Rs Frost Piranha Serpents Explosive Bro. Rs Frost Piranha Rs Scubadile Rs Kamukamus SandyThwomp Rs Mawful Mole Rs Unidentified Flyin' Sledge Bro. Rs (Location: Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle) Me Roar Toxic Blob Dackdeef Bob-omb Alien Troop Chucks Mini Sharplew Mini-Deepmaw Met-Tanker Alien Troops Piranha Plant Sumo Thwomp Grumbapple Wild Ptooie Piranha Plant Venus Fire Trap White Ursalfos Super Venus Fire Trap Monkey Banana Saberman Charlie Saber Stonemen Piranha Gloomba Spikey Piranha Gloomba Shy Diver Wild Spear Guy Coco-Knight Putrid Piranha Spikey Sandoomba Stalking Piranha Plant Galoomboth Steely Bratty Beetle Tozan-Jinzou Shy Guy Hockey Charlie Black Cat Chuck Tall Shy Guy Blue Tall Shy Guy Green Tall Shy Guy Pink Tall Shy Guy Yellow Tall Shy Guy Light Tall Shy Guy Purple Tall Shy Guy Black Tall Shy Guy White Tall Shy Guy Cyan Tall Azure Shy Guy Fly Guy Freezor Woollet Bill R.O.B. Warrior Poacher Joe Blue Fly Guy Green Fly Guy Pink Fly Guy Yellow Fly Guy Light Blue Fly Guy Purple Fly Guy Cyan Azure Fly Guy Black Fly Guy White Fly Guy Deep Jungle Green Fly Guy Huckit Crab Foo Chargin' Chuck Cat Galoomba Unidentified Flyin' Sledge Bro. Magikoopa Alsphere Hammer Alsphere Cat Alsphere Hammer Bro. Mechanoid Fire Alsphere Cryo Alsphere Chameleo Alsphere Cat Bros. Muscled Goomba Giraffe Yoshi Troopa, Kite Yoshi Troopa, Sprinter Yoshi Troopa, Rhino Yoshi Troopa, Spike Yoshi Troopa, Sawblade Yoshi Troopa, CrocodileFish Yoshi Troopa, and Mace Yoshi Troopa, Plug Joe, Sentry Sniper Jane, Wood Crawler Joe, Gatling Joe, Pyro Joe, Gale Joe, Crossbow Joe. Stardust Joe New especies Cavedillo Wollballer Treevil Fishbone Blipper Magnector Gruntly Waddle Doo Rosely Jungle Spear Joe Panslava Boxin Pharaoh Guy Sludge Shotzo Gordo Chargin' Tatangainator Wild Cat Koopa Sludge Salamandy Flodge (Small) Rattlesnake Grand Goomba Kasplat Ice Gabon Tsukikage Whirlshi Troopa Sir Fox-A-Lot Mechakosha Mini-Rocky Grizzo Mini-Hubba Clubba Waddle Dees Mechagoombas Beehive Dees Dinshi Troopa Fruitbot Jungle Spear Joe Gingybread Mecha Fighter Flies Blipper Crystal Kritter Cloud Cutiecoo Spy Guy Frogoodbad Simage Seapoihorson Gatorot Lemmy Baseball Boy Cream, Cheese, Amy Rose, Chocola, Manic, Sonia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Sara, Robotnik/Eggman, Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Ashura, Hyper Mania, Wechnia, Shadow, Michael Easton The Gaohog, Silver, Nega Robotnik/Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic 3.0, Pachacamac, Molly Mirando (O.C, non-Sonic), Lil’ Green the Young Green Lantern, Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Dark Sonic, Super Silver, Super Tails, Super Knuckles, Sonic.EXE, Jubilee, Gangsta Knuckles, Yami Tails, Snowblast, Bomb, Heavy, Yami Knuckles, Tyson (Team Rocket) With Shadow Incineroar, Mega Fearow, Shadow Granbull, Mega Noctiger, Shadow Shockhare, & Seviper, Mecha Knuckles, Metal Knuckles, Shadow Android (orange), Tikal, Barrek, BlizzarGreymon, Ginew Jr. Guldo Jr. Recoome Jr. and Jeeth Jr., Super Garlic jr., Pikaflare, Super Baby, and Dina (older) Cream, Cheese, Amy Rose, Chocola, Manic, Sonia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Sara, Robotnik/Eggman, Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Ashura, Hyper Mania, Wechnia, Shadow, Michael Easton The Gaohog, Silver, Nega Robotnik/Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic 3.0, Pachacamac, Molly Mirando (O.C, non-Sonic), Green Lantern DAZZLER, Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Dark Sonic, Super Silver, Super Tails, Super Knuckles, Sonic.EXE, Jubilee, Gangsta Knuckles, Yami Tails, Snowblast, Bomb, Heavy, Yami Knuckles, Tyson (Team Rocket) With Shadow Incineroar, Mega Fearow, Shadow Granbull, Mega Noctiger, Shadow Shockhare, & Seviper, Mecha Knuckles, Metal Knuckles, Shadow Android (orange), Tikal, Barrek, BlizzarGreymon, Ginew Jr. Guldo Jr. Recoome Jr. and Jeeth Jr., Super Garlic jr., Pikaflare, Super Baby, and Dina (older) Rageik, Drew The Hedgehog, Speed Rose, Oogtar, Mecha Manic, Mecha Sonia, Post, Mecha Tails, Mecha Knuckles, Mecha Mighty, Freddie The Linkario, Mecha Sara, Miror B. With Lombre, Doomanitan, Seismitoad, Magmava, Granbull, & Exploud, Silver Mecha Sonic, Shroobic, Calypso, Craig The Cubbymon Rockstar, Maria Robotnik The Gargice, Greg The Pichiga, and Gerald Robotnik The Deoxorra, Pikachewie Rockstar, TaiTundramon Tyson(Hoenn) With Shiftry, Sceptile, Hariyama, Umbreon, Chambrawl, & Danny The Meowth, Nega Nasty Boys/Ember McLain Nega, Royal Flush Axem Rangers X, Mirage Mewtwo, Mario Commando, JoeVoltmonDarkness Dragoeith The Titanium Wolnoid, Barry The Graveler Alola, Barry(Hoenn) With Roserade, Staraptor, Meowstic, Combusken, Conflago, & Empoleon Bayonetta The Nekobi Ralf Jones Salem Flutterscotch the Pegasus Charmcaster The Spellcasting Delphox Skylor the Gaowolf, Tri-Force The Vyking, Mr Heavyweight The Shotoryu, Liscore The Wolf, Baphomet The Batteram, Kylun , Sparks, LostKid the SkullKid, Esmerelda The Kitsykic, Luigi Briggs , and SoraSkymonAurora Borealis the Teroleon Footskull FootsoldiersTiffany Snider NeoComputramon DeceasedMecha Silver/Silver Man DeceasedZangyaJet Set Sonic Laser The Wolf King Jules Nero Dumo the Armadillo Lizard Deceased Vapor The Umimon MemellowTosisDefected/DeceasedAlex Ember Koopa Tokagero the Lizard Defected/DeceasedL.L. Hood (Little Lydia Hood) Defected/DeceasedThanos DefectedNasty Boys Emerl: Spiderman CopyDeceasedAntone Onyx DeceasedTundra the Walrus DeceasedGustina the Hedgehog Iron Suit HyponDeceasedZara Flare the Sound Tiger X-23 Abigail Brand Crystal Knight & KeldeoDeceasedPutty Patrollers Defected/Deceased Femme Fatals(Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man Web Warriors) DefectedNazo DeceasedMephiles DeceasedShadow Jo Defected/DeceasedSachimaru Defected/DeceasedShroobic Defected/DeceasedHedro Zed Doom DefectedQueen Dedede DeceasedDarkon DeceasedDark Digikoopa BobShimmermonSusanEnforcamonStevenQuartzLeomon EliSluggermon TaiFurnomonDexterLaboromonSusanBalletmonLukeValormonClintonSensiramon SENTINELDORFKikiSplatmonMarioRabbidmonTaiExspiramonJamesEnviromon DeceasedDark Ranger DeceasedRDB DeceasedAkuma Defected/DeceasedAaron Ultimate Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe), Ritchie With Robin the Snivy, Crasher The Krookodile, Zippo, Brock The Voltike, Buzzy The Donphan, & Sparky The Pikachu, Hyper Bunny, Knight The Hedgehog, Bishop The ZERAORA & Harpuia, Fafnir, Phantom, Leviathan Mr. Majestic (Cadmus clone), Hun & Attila the Aureon Twins, Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara), Aqua the Vaproeon, Justin Bieber the Moaifist, Breach, and Laser The Sabre Boltweiler, Linkchu, Dawn With Quilava, Pressurepoint the Froslass, Beautifly(Shiny), Brock The Gargice, Lopunny, & Piplup, Facade the Gaomon,Galixilia the Gardevoir, Sub-Zero Hedgehog, Crest the Lucario, Green Lantern (Beyond), Rainboom the Pegasus Bishop & Bubbles (original) Upsilon the Knight, Onaga The Ledian, Lincoln Von Squirtle, Marty The Howlycos, Winter The Valynciva, Kai-Ro The Wolf and Static The Boltweiler/ Wendy With Parasect, Krokorok, Braixen, Clawitzer, Girembai, & Beheeyem Voltage the PikachuMagik Ash Ketchum & Pikachu With Bulbasaur, Pignite, Greninja, Morgadame, Torracat, & Sceptile Mega Man Muscle/Guts Man Trigger, Shard , SSJ5 She-Thing, Iron Grenadiers, Ellie Nash (Tri-Force The Lucario, Tutankhamun the Beartic, Miss Magius the Simisage, Fredrick the Kabukape, Aurora Borealis the Magnidony, & Matthew The Terrakion,),Tailsko, Sailor Tempo [Sailor scheme variant], Jack-6, Weight The Hamster, Hawkeye & Black Widow, Shturm and Druk, Static, Frost, and AceIron- Masked Marauder (Ursaring, Croconaw, Chinese Burn the Blaziken, Raikou, Acidrain The Cackinge, & Hex-Infinity Tyranitar ,), Mecha Tikal, Karen Beecher / Bumblebee, Ultimate Taskmaster, X-23, Ash's Keldeo, Thanondorf, Green Lantern Greg, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo The MetalMamemon, and Danix Scornic Jerrell The Suna Greninja MB Freddie The Kijimon Jordan's Emolga Weight The Gao Hamster Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Night Ice Ace of spades The Hedgehog Jo Fonix the Hedgehog Chaos Bluigi Morrison(Hoenn) With Swampert, Girafarig, Dou'tfowl, Swellow, Gliscor, & Flareon Scylla Avior Prower Cable Roderick With Grentoxic, Medicham, Gorobearsa, Jolteon, Bellsprout, & Gallade Ursa The Beanerang Brother ZX The Shooting Star Frogario Virgil Hawkins / Static Team Mario Active Member StatusMario Active Vegata ActiveDakaara the Desert Mouse ActiveJasper (Android 0)G-merl Eusine With Poliwrath, Liepard, Inferpom, Raikou, Glacipus, and Alakazam, Active Spark the Electric Jester ActiveHyper Marvel Active Geoffrey St. John Coral the Lionfish Active Iguana Dante ActiveDark Chaos ActiveSergio ActiveMaster Brawler Streak the Hedgehog ActiveJordan ActiveMasterells ActiveFrost X. Forest Active Team Rainboom MembersEdit Member StatusRainboom the Pegasus Teras-sonicActiveKegan the Charmeleon Active Guile The Dingo Alice Maeda Stardust the Hedgehog Stardust The SPHEDIUM & Cold the Hedgehog ActiveAssunta With Sausawk, Floatzel, RABBISSANT, Aggron, Stronky, and Ivysaur ActiveTurbo The Hedgehog Active IMAJIN Active Team Jack MembersEdit Member Jack the Hedgehog Active Frost the Skunk-cat Altheumelia Precielm Active Guile The Vapornape & Scarlet-Jane Jack Bizarro Kyle Tyris The Hedgehog Active Mileena!! With Ace Of Spade The Sausawk, Thomas The Big Chill, King Of Spade The RABBISSANT, Robert The Mayunded, Aisyah, and Morrison With Girafarig, Growlithe, Gliscor, Abomasnow, Urgoric, and Metang Active SpongeJack-100 ActiveI Shock The Hedgehog Active Rageik, Drew The Hedgehog, Speed Rose, Oogtar, Mecha Manic, Mecha Sonia, Post, Mecha Tails, Mecha Knuckles, Mecha Mighty, Freddie The Linkario, Mecha Sara, Miror B. With Lombre, Doomanitan, Seismitoad, Magmava, Granbull, & Exploud, Silver Mecha Sonic, Shroobic, Calypso, Mecha Ashura, Maria Robotnik The Snostar, Greg The Pichiga, and Gerald Robotnik The Deoxorra, Pikachewie Rockstar, Tyson(Hoenn) With Shiftry, Sceptile, Hariyama, Umbreon, Chambrawl, & Danny The Meowth, Nega Nasty Boys/Ember McLain Nega, Royal Flush Axem Rangers X, Mirage Mewtwo, Mario Commando, Darkness Dragoeith The Titanium Wolnoid, Barry(Hoenn) With Roserade, Staraptor, Meowstic, Garchoblaz, Conflago, Jet Set Sonic Laser The Wolf King Jules Nero Dumo the Armadillo Lizard & Empoleon Bayonetta The Nekobi Ralf Jones Flutterscotch the Pegasus Charmcaster The Spellcasting Delphox Skylor the Gaowolf, Tri-Force The Vyking, Mr Heavyweight The Shotoryu, Liscore The Wolf, Baphomet The Gao Batteram, Kylun , Sparks, LostKid the SkullKid, Esmerelda The Kitsykic, Luigi Briggs , and Aurora Borealis the Teroleon Footskull FootsoldiersTiffany Snider DeceasedMecha Silver/Silver Man DeceasedZangya Deceased Dream The Hedgehog MemellowTosisDefected/DeceasedAlex Ember Koopa Tokagero the Lizard Defected/DeceasedL.L. Hood (Little Lydia Hood) Defected/DeceasedThanos DefectedNasty Boys Emerl: Spiderman CopyDeceasedAntone Onyx DeceasedTundra the Walrus DeceasedGustina the Hedgehog Iron Suit HyponDeceasedZara Flare the Sound Tiger X-23 Abigail Brand Crystal Knight & KeldeoDeceasedPutty Patrollers Defected/Deceased Femme Fatals(Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man Web Warriors) DefectedNazo DeceasedMephiles DeceasedShadow Jo Defected/DeceasedSachimaru Defected/DeceasedShroobic Defected/DeceasedHedro DefectedQueen Dedede DeceasedDarkon DeceasedDark Digikoopa DeceasedDark Ranger DeceasedRDB DeceasedAkuma Defected/DeceasedAaron Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe), Ritchie With Robin the Snivy, Crasher The Krookodile, Zippo, Brock The Stonezee, Buzzy The Donphan, & Sparky The Pikachu, Hyper Bunny, Knight The Hedgehog, Bishop & Bubbles (original) Mr. Majestic (Cadmus clone), Hun & Attila the Aureon Twins, Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara), Izzy The Gao Squirtle, Justin Bieber the Moaifist, Breach, and Laser The Gao Boltweiler, Linkchu, Dawn With Quilava, Pressurepoint the Machop, Ambipom, Brock The Gargice, Thunder the Flareon, & Piplup, Facade the Gaomon,Galixilia the Gardevoir, Sub-Zero Hedgehog, Crest the Lucario, Green Lantern (Beyond), Rainboom the Pegasus Bishop & Bubbles (original) Upsilon the Knight, Onaga The Ledian, Lincoln Von Squirtle, Marty The Howlycos, Winter The Valynciva, Kai-Ro The Wolf and Static The Boltweiler/ Wendy With Parasect, Krokorok, Braixen, Clawitzer, Girembai, & Beheeyem Voltage the PikachuMagik Ash Ketchum & Pikachu With Bulbasaur, Pignite, Greninja, Morgadame, Torracat, & Sceptile Mega Man Muscle/Guts Man Trigger, Shard , SSJ5 She-Thing, Iron Grenadiers, Ellie Nash (Tri-Force The Lucario , Tutankhamun the Beartic, Miss Magius the Simisage, Fredrick the Kabukape, Aurora Borealis the Magnidony, & Matthew The Terrakion,),Tailsko, Jack-6, Weight The Hamster, Hawkeye & Black Widow, Shturm and Druk, Static, Frost, and AceIron- Masked Marauder (Ursaring, Croconaw, Chinese Burn the Blaziken, Raikou, Acidrain The Cackinge, & Hex-Infinity Tyranitar ,), Mecha Tikal, Karen Beecher / Bumblebee, Ultimate Taskmaster, X-23, Ash's Keldeo, Thanondorf, Green Lantern Greg, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and Danix Scornic Jerrell The Suna Greninja MB Freddie The Kijimon Jordan's Emolga Weight The Gao Hamster Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Night Ice Ace of spades The Hedgehog Jo Fonix the Hedgehog Chaos Bluigi Morrison(Hoenn) With Swampert, Girafarig, Dou'tfowl, Swellow, Gliscor, & Flareon Scylla Avior Prower Cable Roderick With Grentoxic, Medicham, Gorobearsa, Jolteon, Bellsprout, & Gallade Ursa The Beanerang Brother ZX The Shooting Star Frogario Virgil Hawkins / Static CHARACTERS LEFT --> RIGHT Benikage, Robert 'Ryker' Rose, Agent of G.U.N., Iblis the Flame (Crystalline Form), Yagoshi, Manic, Sonia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Sara, Robotnik/Eggman, Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Ashura, Wechnia, Shadow, Silver, Nega Robotnik/Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic 3.0, Pachacamac, Molly Mirando (O.C, non-Sonic), Clucker (Badnik), Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Dark Sonic, Super Silver, Super Tails, Super Knuckles, Sonic.EXE, Sonic XL, Gangsta Knuckles, Tails XL, Dark Tails, Bomb, Heavy, Knuckles XL, Mecha Knuckles (disguised), Mecha Knuckles, Metal Knuckles, Shadow Android (orange), Tikal, Balkiry (Badnik), Nebula (Badnik), Buzzer (Badnik), Grounder (Badnik), Grounder, Slicer, and Slicer (angry) • MM1+MM2 = Timber Man, Ruin Man, Fog Man, Blow Man, Flare Man, Plasma Man, Lapse Man, & Petrol Man. • MM2+MM3 = Splinter Man, Detonate Man, Tele/Photo Man, Cannon Man, Dash Man, Trap Man, Sky Man, & Poi Man. • MM3+MM1 = Icicle Man, Electromagnet/Force Man, Saber Man, Smelt Man, Dustdevil Man, Seeker Man, Lamp Man, & Chrono Man. • MM4+MM5 = Photon Man, Shower Man, Mine Man, Arson Man, Hole Man, Crush Man, Hovercraft Man, & Tomb Man. • MM5+MM6 = Pendulum Man, Maelstrom Man, Wreck Man, Vine Man, Sleet Man, Javelin Man, Molotov Man, & Meteor Man. • MM6+MM4 = Avalanche Man, Relic Man, Corrode Man, Fisbee Man, Bulb Man, Aztec Man, Spiral Man, & Shovel/Spade Man. • MM9+MM10 = Sling Man, RaiFujin Storm Man, Battleship Man, Panel Man, Flint Man, Aero Man, Extinguish Man, & Comet Man. Add a photo to this gallery Concept Art Sandkirb concepts Sand Kirby concepts. GOOMBAS - 10 Goomba Shoe Goomba Grand Goomba Para Goomba Red ParaGoomba Micro-Goomba Pile Driver Micro-Goomba Galoomba Winged-Galoomba Para-Galoomba GROMBAS - 10 Gromba Shoe Gromba Grand Gromba Para Gromba Red Para Gromba Frost Gromba Chargin' Gromba Teal Gromba Winged-Gromba Parachute Gromba TRADITIONAL KOOPAS - 8 (18) Green Koopa Troopa Red Koopa Troopa Green Paratroopa Red Paratroopa Green Gargantua Koopa Troopa Red Gargantua Koopa Troopa Green Colossal Paratroopa Red Colossal Paratroopa TRADITIONAL KRUSHAS - 8 (18) Green Krusha Red Krusha Diamond Krusha Krusha Lotus Shady Krusha Blaze Krusha Yellow Krusha Colossal Krusha DINOSAUR LAND KOOPAS - 14 (32) Green Beach Koopa Red Beach Koopa Blue Beach Koopa Yellow Beach Koopa Green Masked Koopa Red Masked Koopa Blue Masked Koopa Yellow Masked Koopa Green Masked Paratroopa Red Masked Paratroopa Blue Masked Paratroopa Yellow Masked Paratroopa Kamikaze Koopa Super Koopa DINOSAUR LAND BUSTER JOES - 14 (32) Green Buster Joe Cherry Blossom Buster Joe Elec Buster Joe Flame Buster Joe Chameleon Buster Joe Shinobi Buster Joe Casino Buster Joe Boomerang Buster Joe Green Masked Buster Joe Red Masked Buster Joe Blue Masked Buster Joe Yellow Masked Buster Joe Buster Joebro. Super Buster Joe PIRANHA PLANTS - 8 (40) Green Piranha Plant Red Piranha Plant Piranhacus Giganticus Venus Fire Trap Jumping Piranha Plant Ptooie Muncher Nipper Plant GOBLIMPS - 8 (40) Goblimp Red Goblimp Dry Goblimp Gremlimp Piranha Goblimp Icy Goblimp Sabre-Toothed Goblimp Golden Goblimp SCOUNDOGS - 8 (40) Scoundog Ice Cube-Throwing Scoundog Dry Scoundog Gremlin Scoundog Quarry Scoundog Were-Scoundog Sabre-Tooth Scoundog Diamond Scoundog BLOOPERS - 3 (43) Blooper Blooper Nanny Blooper Baby Robodynamic Enemies - 3 (43) Robodynamic Pale Fire Piranha Plant Robodynamic Heligoomba Robodynamic Gabon Robodynamic Broozer Robodynamic Chargin' Chuck Robodynamic Shorrock Robodynamic Hammer Bro. Robodynamic Sniper Armor Robodynamic Buzzy Beetle Robodynamic Minion Monkey Robodynamic Bull Knights Robodynamic Alsphere FISH - 7 (50) Cheep Cheep/Blurp Spiny Cheep Cheep Baby Cheep Big Bertha Boss Bass Porcupuffer Rip Van Fish Alspheres - 7 (50) Alsphere Spiny Alsphere Super Arm Alsphere Spark Shock Alsphere Dive Missile Alsphere Chameleon Sting Alsphere Rocket Alsphere BROS - 6 (56) Hammer Bro. Fire Bro. Egg Bro. Boomerang Bro. Spark Bro. Sledge Bro. Sumo Bro. Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. SLICICLES - 6 (56) Slicicle Fire Slicicle Green Slicicle Tomahawk Slicicle Diver Slicicle Slicicle Soldier BUZZY BEETLES - 5 (61) Buzzle Beetle Spike Top Buster Beetle Para-Beetle Bony Beetle Ivrites- 5 (61) Green Ivrite Red Ivrite Blue Ivrite Yellow Ivrite Green Masked Ivrite Red Masked Ivrite Blue Masked Ivrite Yellow Masked Ivrite Green Masked Ivrite Red Masked Ivrite Blue Masked Ivrite Yellow Masked Ivrite Ptooie Ivrite Honey Ivrite LAKITUS & SPINIES - 6 (67) Lakitu Fishin' Lakitu Fishin' Boo Pipe Lakitu Spiny Green Spiny Egg Hogworts- 5 (61) Green Hogwort Cherry Blossom Hogwort Hammer Hogwort Quarterback Hogwort Green Masked Hogwort Snorkel Mega Hogwort Blue Masked Hogwort Ninja Hogwort Stray Dog Hogwort Red Masked Hogwort Snow Beast Hogwort Bones-Hogwort Tropical Hogwort Gladiator Hogwort Gulpits - 6 (67) Gulpit White Gulpit Alien Gulpit Boomer Gulpit Spiny Gulpit Swamp Gulpit BILLS - 7 (74) Bullet Bill Missile Bill Ambush Bullet Bills Bill Blaster Banzai Bill Skull Box Torpedo Ted Moonkuys - 7 (74) Moonkuys Ninja Gear Moonkuys Spiny Shell Moonkuys Silvery Woolly Moonkuys Hailflame Moonkuys Seentuy Scuba Moonkuys METALLIC - 8 (82) Bob-Bomb Para-Bomb Chain Chomp Fire Chomp Cannonball Giant Cannonball Cannon Rotating Cannon CAT-THEMED ENEMIES - 8 (82) Cat Galoomba Cat Gruntly Cat Chargin' Chuck Cat Jean de Filet Cat Shy Diver Cat Piranha Chomp Cat Shinobi Bro. Cat Alsphere BOOS - 8 (90) Boo Big Boo Boo Buddy Block Circling Boo Buddies Boo Buddy Snake Boo Buddy Swarm Disappearing Boo Buddies Stretch KRITTERS - 8 (90) Kritter Kritter Kritter Kritter Kritter Kritter Kritter Kritter Kritter BONES - 3 (93) Dry Bones Throwing Dry Bones Fishbones Kittkits - 3 (93) Dry Bones Throwing Dry Bones Fishbones CASTLE - (100) Climbing Koopa Mecha Koopa Magikoopa Ninji Thwomp Sideways Thwomp Thwimp WILY CASTLE - (100) Climbing Koopa Mecha Koopa Magikoopa Ninji Thwomp Sideways Thwomp Thwimp CHUCKS - 7 (107) Chargin' Chuck Baseball Chuck Football Chuck Shovel Chuck Whistling Chuck Jumping Chuck Cloning Chuck ADVANCED DRONES - 7 (107) Chargin' Chuck Baseball Chuck Football Chuck Shovel Chuck Whistling Chuck Jumping Chuck Cloning Chuck MOLES - 3 (110) Monty Mole Mega Mole Rocky Wrench Monty Teds - 3 (110) Boo Big Boo Boo Buddy Block Circling Boo Buddies Boo Buddy Snake Boo Buddy Swarm Disappearing Boo Buddies Stretch DINOSAURS - 3 (113) Rex Dino-Torch Dino Rhino Ursalfos - 3 (113) Rex Dino-Torch Dino Rhino CLONED CHARACTERS - 11 (124) Fire Bar Rocket Engine Lava Bubble Lil' Sparky Hothead Hot Foot Fire Snake Bound Fire Lava Lotus Volcano Lotus Angry Sun FIRE - 11 (124) Fire Bar Rocket Engine Lava Bubble Lil' Sparky Hothead Hot Foot Fire Snake Bound Fire Lava Lotus Volcano Lotus Angry Sun MISCELLANEOUS - 10 (134) Spike Swooper Pokey Wiggler Fuzzy Eerie Blargg Urchin Jelectro Tweester SECTRA ENEMIES - 10 (134) Spike Swooper Pokey Wiggler Fuzzy Eerie Blargg Urchin Jelectro Tweester HAZARDS - 12 (146) Roto Disk Ball & Chain Grinder Chainsaw Laser Bowser Statue Fireball Bowser Statues Jumping Bowser Statues Floating Mine Pillar Spiked Pillar Skewer Falling Spikes SECTRA FAKEMON - 12 (146) Roto Disk Ball & Chain Grinder Chainsaw Laser Bowser Statue Fireball Bowser Statues Jumping Bowser Statues Floating Mine Pillar Spiked Pillar Skewer Falling Spikes Yoshi Troopa War Galoomba Hammer Joebros. Koopa Hopper Koopa Joe Parazooka Troopa Rifle Troopa Lakithree Fat Hammer Bros. Power Muscler Bro. Jet Did-Ling Amazing Flyin' Hammer Joe Brothers Cat Killer Bullet Monty Metool Moles Spiny Octone Apache Chuck Shy Guys Shy Soldier - Shy Guy trooper. Often travels in groups. Easy target. Knight Guy - Shy Guy with long sword, dangerous in groups. Attacks from a distance. Mage Guy - Spellcaster who tosses magic elements at you. Attacks up close. Bandit - Outcasts of the YoeShy Cresent. Fast foes, they'll rob you blind. Snifit - Patrols high temperature and toxic areas. Fires poison and fireballs at you. Pyro Guy - Burning soldiers who thrive in heat. Deadly to the touch. Attack from afar. PACEHARE ELECTRIC PACEHARE Yoshis Yoshi Stallion - Used soley for transportation. Easily frightened. Yoshi Ninja - Fast-footed henchmen. Capable of robbing you. Yoshi Gladiator - Deadly Yoshis with claws. Can take great punishment. Cloud Nine Yoshi - Winged Yoshis. Attack to transform them into Stallions. Cleric Yoshi - Healers forbidden to fight. Can heal and revive foes. Very annoying. Wonshi - Thrives off the bitter cold. Can take a lot of punishment and uses ice spells. Koopas Green Koopa Knight - Simple henchmen with swords and shields. Fairly easy target. Red Koopa Knight - Stonger knights, capable of firing magic from their swords. Blue Koopa Knight - Uses a chain to attack from afar. Powerless without chain. Yellow Koopa Knight - Uses battleaxe. Uber-strong, but slow. High endurance. Koopa Bomber - Suicide soldiers. If they touch you, they'll explode on contact. Koopa Wizard - Spellcasters. Similar to Mage Guys, attack up close. Shy Guys Soldier Squishy - Shy Guy trooper. Often travels in groups. Easy target. Knight Blitz Bot - Shy Guy with long sword, dangerous in groups. Attacks from a distance. Mage Tyrant Twins - Spellcaster who tosses magic elements at you. Attacks up close. Camo Bandit - Outcasts of the YoeShy Cresent. Fast foes, they'll rob you blind. Mage Snifit - Patrols high temperature and toxic areas. Fires poison and fireballs at you. Pyro Llamarado - Burning soldiers who thrive in heat. Deadly to the touch. Attack from afar. JoeMarine Yoshis Mage Krusha - Used soley for transportation. Easily frightened. Goblimp Ninja - Fast-footed henchmen. Capable of robbing you. Goblimp Gladiator - Deadly Yoshis with claws. Can take great punishment. Cloud Nine Goblimp - Winged Yoshis. Attack to transform them into Stallions. Prehistoric Scrafty - Healers forbidden to fight. Can heal and revive foes. Very annoying. Ruby Wonshi - Thrives off the bitter cold. Can take a lot of punishment and uses ice spells. Koopas Green Simirror - Simple henchmen with swords and shields. Fairly easy target. Red Bow Balloon - Stonger knights, capable of firing magic from their swords. Blue Radio Metool - Uses a chain to attack from afar. Powerless without chain. Yellow Goblimp Knight - Uses battleaxe. Uber-strong, but slow. High endurance. Bomber Bro.- Suicide soldiers. If they touch you, they'll explode on contact. Wizard Blitz Bot (Super Mario 3D World) - Spellcasters. Similar to Mage Guys, attack up close.Electric Rabbit Weascor Flamin' Chuck, Sweetbites, Sweety Strollin' Stus, Acid-EnutAmazing Flyin' Fire Bro.Bombshell MechaKoopa Bombshell Torpedo Ted Dry Mecha-KoopaMecha-Scorch-KoopaNepmawSulfur Bro.Long Metall Swim Enemies (New): Bow Guy, Banana Bro., Dark Tortoise, Atom Snowl, Chuckadactyl, Crossbow Joe, Radish Bro., Snowball-Confusin' Chuck, Splittin' Mario & Luigi Chucks, Gilafish, Minkey, Tribal Guy, Spike Guy, Purple Joe Mage, Metal Cryoflake, Metal Cryosicle, Metal Cryoking, Coldsicle Jiro, Sub Mettaur3, Makoop, Sawkate, Robohood, Moose Bro., Mega Marine Mole, Jungle Piranha Fly , Circle Blade Joe, Bombshell Torpedo Ted, Aggro-Rex, Tar Creeper, Did-Ling, Needler, Golden Rex, Hoppoh, Pink Urchin, Punk Style Bellossoms, Mega Mush Metool, Splashmelon Berryba, Marine Mole, Poison Lotus, Kamikaze Beetle, Gromba, Krusha, Hammer Lotus, Skating Galoomba, Peeble Goomba, Bomb Bro., Salamandy, Krusha, Hammer Lotus, Skating Galoomba, Spike, Snow Spike, Snow Cowboy Jiros, Cowboy Guys, Ranger Joes, Warden-Guys, Buckaroo Chucks, Cobrats, Western Shy Guys, Mega Warden-Guys, Pickelmen Snifits, Fire Moonja, Subcon Westers, Slinger Boruums, and \Elite Cowboy BanditsPokey, Mechakoopa Utopia/Enemies